


Your Type

by Ginny41



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41
Summary: Working as a nurse Kahei got to meet all types of people, but she never expected to meet a cute firefighter just to have her fainting in front of her right after.





	Your Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reindeerkahei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reindeerkahei).

> This story happens in the same universe as my lipseul fic 'Let Me Be Your Something', however the events here happen a couple of years before it, so you don't have to read it to understand this story. 
> 
> This OS is a special gift to @reindeerkahei!

When Kahei decided to move to another country to finish her studies to become a nurse and live independently of her overprotective parents, she never thought she would end up here, working as an intern and having to baby adult men so they would stay still long enough to allow her to do her work – but yet, here she was trying to calm down another guy that wouldn’t stop moving once he saw the needle she would be using to draw some of his blood into a bag; it was her day at the hematologic department after all, what meant she had to help collecting blood from the donors for the donation center.

Days like this were the worst, they usually just had to deal with volunteers who were used to the procedures and would come a couple of times a year to donate, but some days the place would be suddenly full of people that came to donated for relatives and friends, all of them were there for the first time and dealing with them always made the work much more onerous. She had to spend double of the time explaining everything and making sure they would be relaxed and she would be able to draw the blood with no problem – most of the time they didn’t get very relaxed anyway.

**“Are you done?”** Haseul asked when she saw her in the hallway. The young med student was accompanied by a much taller brunette, both still in their white coats indicating they were still on duty – the dark circles under their eyes were enough to tell they were working for a long time.

**“Not yet. But I don’t think there are more volunteers, so we’ll just check the stock, send everything to the lab and I’ll call it a day.”** She replied with a small yawn, she was working since last night and all she wanted was to go to her place and get some sleep before she had to hit the books for her finals – being a intern in the medical field wasn’t an easy task, no wonder all her friends looked like zombies most of the time. **“What about you guys?”**

**“My supervisor had an emergency and he is on surgery now, so I’ve to make his rounds and write a detailed report about it later when Haein sends someone to replace me.”** Jo made a face, knowing that she was depending on other sleep deprived interns – this was never a good thing.

The taller girl, Minkyung, who was also an intern, just shrugged her shoulders. **“Yaebin is covering the ER today, so I’ll stay in pediatrics. I’m waiting for a patient to leave surgery, so I can check on him and write my report…So, I guess I’m only going home when this thing cooperates.”** She pointed out the black pager on the breast pocket of her doctor’s coat, the ancient device that the hospital obligated them to carry around.

The girls, just like her, were still students, but different from her who was going to graduate and get her license by the end of the year, they still had another year to go before they could start on the residence program – what meant that for now all the could do was to tend to very simple cases, follow their supervisor around and write long, boring reports.

**“That’s why you were flirting with the firefighters on the reception, Minky?”** Haein, one of the residents and the one that was in charge of bossing the interns around the ER, said in a mischievous tone as she hugged the girls by the shoulders – what was quite an odd view considering the three had a bit of a huge height difference. **“Let’s go you two, let’s eat something and pretend we’re making the round while the old man is not back!”** She grinned. **“Want to join us, Kahei? I don’t see that old ha-“**

**“Wong, we got another one. Can you help?”** The _old hag_, also known as Kahei’s supervisor, called from the door. Haein gave her a fake smile, before dragging the two students – who were struggling to hold their laughs – away.

Kahei almost envied her friends as she made her way back to the collection room with a small sigh, getting ready to deal with another cry-baby.

She indeed had to deal with another cry-baby, but it wasn’t a man this time, instead there was a girl around her age – an improvement in her opinion, but she needed to focus on her work.

**“Good morning. Please rest your back against the seat and relax your arm, the procedure only takes a few minutes.”** Wong greeted with a friendly smile, gently taking hold of the volunteer’s right arm and starting to prepare it for the procedure.

The young woman nodded, her brown eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but her arm, a stiff smile on her face. She had a white oversized shirt on, and her hair was pulled up in a loosely tied ponytail – she looked like a middle school student nervous for their first exam, although Kahei could read the words ‘Seoul’s fire department’ on her shirt and identify the dark blue trousers that was part of the firefighter’s uniform; they were always coming in and out the hospital, it would be impossible to not recognize it, even if she couldn’t recall ever seeing this girl before.

Kahei could also recognize the tension on the girl’s posture and the way she frowned slightly when she took notice of the needle close to her skin, although she tried to fake a smile when their eyes met.

Containing a chuckle at the blonde’s cuteness, she started to do her work, as quickly and painless as possible – after all it wasn’t like it was such a big deal to draw a bit of blood…Or it was for some people.

As soon as she managed to access the vein and insert the catheter and established the blood flow to the bag, she lifted her gaze to give a couple more instructions about how to make sure to keep the blood flowing, but she came to face with a very pale volunteer – she knew that expression well.

**“I guess…Not good.”** The blonde bubbled before her head fell back, her eyes shut as she lost conscious.

The soon to be nurse sighed, here we go again.

* * *

Jinsol wasn’t really afraid of needles, the was the problem – her blood, she could stand the sight of it and even help when other people got hurt, but when it was her own blood, she would simply black out right away. It was too bad she had forgotten about this little detail when she dragged Kyungwon with her to the hospital that morning.

As firefighters – in training – they had helped to rescue a family from a small gas explosion in the house, and albeit the parents and older child were fine, the youngster member of the family was injured and had to be brought to the hospital. She heard the kid needed surgery to stop the blood loss and fix a broken bone. The little boy was only ten and she couldn’t help but feel for him. Therefore, she didn’t think twice when she was informed the boy would need transfusions and the hospital needed volunteers urgently.

Jung had never donated blood before, but she was determined to help – well, she was very determined to it until she was finally sat in front of a nurse with the cute accent, getting ready to draw her blood. She was so tense that her brain only registered the other woman’s sweet voice and touch, and this part of her mind was soon taken over the moment she felt the needle in her arm and the blood slowly making its way out – it was when her brain completely shut down.

**“Miss Jung? Can you hear me?” **The same nice, gentle voice from earlier spoke, making Jinsol slowly open her eyes to meet the nurse’s deer-like ones. **“Welcome back.”**

Blinking, the blonde tried to focus on the woman and the room where she was now at, trying to understand what was happening**. “Oh no! I blacked out, didn’t I? I’m so sorry, I promise I can do it! I need to help this little boy, so please give me another chance, I’ll-“**

**“It’s already done. Don’t worry, we only got a safe amount of blood. I checked your vitals and it’s all fine. I also checked your preliminary tests and you’re very healthy.”** Kahei replied with an easy smile. Besides her apparent tendency to spontaneous faints, Jinsol seemed completely fine and there was really nothing to worry about. **“Perhaps you were a little nervous?” **She asked, averting her eyes from the girl to the IV drop she was fixing now. **“This just a precaution, to make sure your blood pressure won’t go down suddenly.”**

**“It’s done?! Oh, good!”** Jinsol’s relief must have been obvious in her words because she could see the nurse trying to contain a chuckle as she took a seat on a chair next to her. Jinsol gifted her a grateful look, before daring to look down at her own arm to check the IV – only to see it was well covered by bandage and a small towel and the rest of the strings connected to it disappeared behind a folding screen. **“Thank you. I’m not really good with blood, but I wanted to try to help this time.”** As it was made pretty clear. **“How long it will take, miss…?”**

**“It depends on how well you respond to it. Around twenty minutes, I believe. We’ll know for sure when your blood pressure is back to normal.”** The nurse explained, before pointing out her name tag. **“You can call me Kahei. I’ll stay here with you for now, so you can relax.”**

**“You can call me Jinsol. I’m sorry for causing so much trouble.”** Jinsol nodded slowly, her smile turning into an embarrassed one. Now that she was able to look around the place, she realized they were in a much smaller room than the principal collection place. She couldn’t hear any sounds coming from the other room, so they were probably alone there, what wasn’t no surprise considering the morning was coming to an ending. **“I can wait by myself if you have other things to do. It’s lunch time after all.”** She offered, trying to sit properly on the reclining chair to show she was better now.

Wong found Jinsol’s gentle offer rather endearing – most patients were demanding and whiny, ignoring that the nurses also had their own necessities – albeit she couldn’t really accept it. She couldn’t let the girl on her own, besides her shift would be over soon anyway. **“It’s okay. If I wasn’t here, I’d be making paperwork and I guess talking is much more fun, right?”**

Jinsol relaxed a bit, nodding.** “To be honest I’d rather to not be alone, so thanks for keeping me company.”**

**“So, you’re a firefighter.”** The nurse-to-be rest the back against the wall and smiled. Making conversation with her cute patient was much better than listening to her supervisor nagging her for not liking her handwritten or whatever reason it was today. **“By the way, your friend asked you to call her when you’re done. She said she needed to say hi to someone before coming here.”**

The blonde nodded slowly, she could imagine how her friend and work partner had have a good laugh at her for fainting, Kyungwon was a dork, but a very reliable one so she was probably hanging around the hospital waiting for her instead of going home. **“She met a doctor here a couple of days ago, she must be hitting on her now.”** Letting out a soft chuckle as she imagined the scene, she relaxed against her seat. Now that she was focused on something other than the IV drop, it was easier to talk. **“We’re still training, so we are always in pairs to avoid disaster or something like this.” **Nayoung had actually lectured them about it a bunch of times, but she always tended to zoom out in moments like this.

**“A doctor? It’s probably someone I know, so I wish her good** **luck with this.”** Kahei shook her head slight. Jinsol's friend, lanky fella was intimidating at first but in the moment she opened her mouth to ask about the blonde and started to act like a worried puppy, Kahei knew she was a nice person – although she was worried about how these two clumsy people could work together in one of the most dangerous jobs ever…Maybe they were indeed lucky. **“And how is it?”**

With her free hand, Jinsol scratched her head. **“I guess it’s really fun?”** She smiled, shrugging her shoulders**. “I mean I know people think it’s dangerous and all, but most of the time we just do small stuff like helping cats out of trees and giving some PSA at schools and such, besides the usual training…It’s not what you'd expect from a firefighter, but we’re doing our best to learn and avoid getting kicked out.”** Technically they weren’t officially firefighters until they had completed training and earned their spot on the team, what meant that they needed their supervisor's approval and all that – as a good book smart person, for Jinsol the tests weren’t really a problem, but the physical part was always a challenge.

**“I guess it’s not that different for me. I mean, I'm getting my license soon, but I spent a long time just training on dummies and serving food to the patients.”** She almost made a face, remembering how annoying it was to stay at the hospital the whole day when she was only assigned to the most mundane tasks instead of doing some real nurse – well this was also part of her duties, but she wanted do more than listen to grumpy patients complaining about the hospital’s food and poking a dummy with a needle for the hundredth time.

**“Oh, so we must be around the same age!”** Jinsol’s excited tone took the slightly older girl by surprise, but the nurse nodded with a smile. **“You moved here to study? Must’ve been tough. I used to live in the countryside and moving here was already a challenge.”**

**“What, you thought I was in my 30’s already?”** She asked with a serious expression, albeit the glint in her eyes making it clear it was joke.

Jinsol let out an awkward laugh and shook her head. **“Not this. I actually thought you looked really young.” **She said honestly, her gaze inspecting the girl’s fine features that always made her look so peaceful and soft – she kind of wanted to poke her cute cheeks, but it didn’t seem like a good idea in the moment. **“You didn’t answer my question, though.”**

**“Says you, who looks even younger.”** Kahei let out a soft chuckle that matched her perfectly. ** “Yes, I liked it there, but I wanted to know a new place and I ended up deciding to stay. I was lucky, one of my neighbors is a med student and she helped me a lot with the language and everything here.”** She smiled fondly, remembering how Haseul would try her best to explain her how to pronounce words and understand the different accents, even when the girl herself had a hard time doing so.

**“You’re pretty cool, you know?”** The blonde complimented with her usual sincere tone, she was a very candid person – what often put her in trouble, but it was also her main charming point. **“I cried like a baby when my parents dropped me off here.”** Making a face, she shook her head. **“And only they live three hours away.”**

Wong couldn’t help but giggle at her new friend’s words, it wasn’t common to come across someone so genuine, Jinsol didn’t seem to ponder her words too much, or mind if she looked a little silly once in a while. She was starting to find the firefighter attractive in a very unique way – what wasn’t very professional, but it was okay, she was suppose to have left work five minutes ago.

**“Believe me, I’m not a cool person. I once cried because I wanted to order something, but I couldn’t recall how it was called in Korean and end up spending all my money in chicken feet by mistake!”** She shared her personal embarrassing story – of course she didn’t cry only because of her silly mistake, she had been under a lot of pressure trying to adapt to a new country and a new language, so being unable to do such a simple thing as buying her own food made her have a mental breakdown while eating those damned extra spicy chicken feet.

Kahei expected a laugh, but when she looked at Jinsol she only met the girl’s big brown eyes full of empathy. **“I’m so sorry, it must’ve been really tough for you.” **The blonde reached out to give her hand a gentle squeeze, a tentative smile on her face**. “Too bad we didn’t meet before, I know the whole chicken and noodles catalogue by heart and I could’ve taught you.”**

If it had come from anyone else, she could’ve dismissed as some cheap pick up line, but Jinsol had such a way with words and with those sparkling eyes that everything she says always sounds so honest. **“And I’d have appreciated it.” **She said, tapping lightly on the blonde’s hand, in a friendly manner. **“My friend Haseul helped me with it on the next day. And even though my Korean got much better since, now that I don’t live alone anymore, I just let Sooyoung do it.”**

**“Oh, so you live with your…Girlfriend?”** Jinsol tested. She wasn’t the type to bribe into other people’s business, but for some reason she couldn’t help it now. There was a small, but growing, part of her that was silently praying for Kahei to deny her assumptions even when she didn’t have any real reason to be bothered by it – still she was.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, a knowing smile trying to make its way to her lips, Kahei shook her head in a negative**. “My roommate, who is a really nice person, but I’d never date. I’m too young to live with anyone non-platonically, you know?”** Clicking her tongue, she gave the girl a playful smile. Jinsol was adorably obvious and she liked this.** “Besides, I’m currently single.”**

Without realizing that she had been holding her breath for that long, Jinsol sighed in relief – for whatever reason it was. **“Oh, really? Me too.”**

The shorter woman laughed, this time without trying to cover her smile. **“Was it a relieved sigh?”**

**“Hm, maybe? Single people solidarity?”** The younger tried to argue, before allowing herself to share a laugh as well, making fun of herself. Things were easier when you’re honest, and this could be applied to the current situation as well. **“It was too obvious, I’m sorry.” **

**“Yes, it was.”** Kahei nodded, leaning in to rest her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands, an easy smile on her face. **“But I don’t mind it. So, what about you? Do you live alone?”**

Jinsol relaxed again, a content feeling spreading to her chest under Kahei’s warm gaze**. “I’m staying at the fire dorms for now, but once I graduate I plan on getting a new place and…”** She started to tell her own plans, about how she wanted to live close enough to be able to reach the station easily if needed, but not too close for Nayoung to be able to scold her all the way to her house.

The conversation flowed easily after this, as they shared bits of their lives with each other, with one or two flirt lines exchanged once in a while – it was simple, sometimes clumsy, but always brought a smile to her face and a glint to Kahei’s eyes, it gave her a good feeling about this first meeting.

Her IV drop was nearly empty now, both of them talking about their favorite places to eat and how nice it would be to have something cold to eat in this hot day. Jinsol thought about inviting the nurse to grab some food when she was done with her IV. **“Kahei, I know a place near here and I was thinking we-”** But she couldn’t complete her sentence.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, before it was thrown open to show two equally tall women.

**“Sol! Are you good to go?”** Jinsol’s partner asked from the door, giving Kahei an apologetic smile for the sudden interruption. **“Minkyung said the boy is out of surgery already and his parents are okay with us seeing them. But we’ve to do it before lunch break is over.”**

Jinsol straightened her back, her gaze going from the nurse to her friend and the young doctor who accompanied her. She wanted to see the little boy and make sure he was okay, but she also wanted to stay a little long and talk more to the nurse.

**“I…I’ll be done soon. Can you wait a little bit more?”** She asked without consulting Kahei who was already on her feet again to check on the IV drop.

**“We’ll just wait outside.”** It was the doctor who answered with a polite smile, before turning to face the nurse. **“Kahei if you’re done here, we can leave for lunch together, the teacher is letting me off earlier today.”**

**“Sure, Minky. I’ll just grab my stuff when I’m done here.” **Wong gestured the IV drop that was visible to the newcomers, but outside of Jinsol’s line of vision and the other woman nodded with a smirk on her lips before leaving with Kyungwon on her heels.

The blonde looked in the direction of the nurse, their eyes meeting for a moment, before she averted her gaze. She contained a sigh, she had lost the opportunity of asking Kahei out for lunch, it would’ve been the perfect opportunity.

Before she knew it, a hint of pain could be felt on her arm and in the next moment she saw Kahei putting away her IV drop.

**“We’re done here. Don’t worry, it won’t bleed anymore.” **Kahei informed, taking away the folding screen to allow her to see her own arm where a fluffy ball of cotton was placed over th

Jinsol gave her a small smile, standing up slowly to make sure she wouldn’t pass out again – she didn’t, Kahei was a great nurse after all. **“Thank you. And thanks for keeping me company as well.”**

**“I think it was the most fun I ever had in this place, so no need to thank me.”** The shorter woman returned the smile, before fishing something out of her pocket and handing it to her. It was chocolate, the candy wrapped nicely in a light pink paper. **“Here, to make sure you won’t feel light-headed until you can get a proper meal.”**

The firefighter’s smile became a little more genuine as she accepted the gift**. “Thank you again, Kahei. I hope we can see each other soon…I mean, without me having to faint and all that.”**

With a nod and a short laugh, the nurse-to-be send her off with a wave. “**I’m sure we’ll, Jinsol. Now go, I don’t want you to miss the chance of seeing your new friend.”**

**“Yeah, see you. Don’t forget to eat well!”** Jinsol waved back awkwardly, walking backwards until she reached the door and was forced to turn the right way to go meet her friend and the doctor who were still waiting for her.

* * *

After the blonde was out of sight, Wong let out a soft chuckle, starting to fix her stuff to go home. She picked up Jinsol’s medical record to finish filling it up with the last info, a smile still on her face as she read it and notice an important point on it.

The people donating for the little boy all had a different type of blood than hers, what means that all along Jinsol’s blood wasn’t a match to the boy, and albeit it could still help other people, she wouldn’t be able to help him in this circumstance.

Still, Kahei wouldn’t tell ever tell her about it.

Finishing everything, she put away her coat and grabbed her bag. But instead of making her way to the exit, she went the opposite way, to the pediatrics ward.

* * *

Jinsol had the biggest, and goofiest, smile on her face as she talked to the little boy who was already wake after surgery. Despite his injuries, he seemed pretty excited to be meeting ‘real firemen’ and she even lend him her jacket so he could feel what it was like for a moment.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay for long there, so they had to bid farewell to the kid and his parents after ten minutes, Jinsol promising she would give him a tour around the station once his leg was completely healed – Nayoung wouldn’t be able to deny anything to such a cute kid.

Kyungwon was busy saying goodbye to her doctor friend and Jinsol went ahead, ready to leave the hospital. Yet, before she could leave the ward, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kahei greeted her with that same calm smile that was becoming one of Jinsol’s favorite things. **“After you left, I realized I forgot to give you something.”** She gently grabbed onto her hands, placing a can of orange juice on her grip. **“It’s part of the protocol to make sure our volunteers are well fed and healthy…And also,”** Her smile turned into a smirk, her deer eyes playful as she pointed out to something on can – a phone number written on it. **“It’s not part of the protocol at all, but if you ever need company for dinner, you can just call me.”**

The blonde stared at her in surprised, a smile slowly making its way to her face. **“Any time?”**

**“Whenever you need.”** Wong nodded. She was already determined to give the girl her number when she left the collection room, however, watching Jinsol smiling and talking with the little boy in such a sweet way, made her even more willing to get to know this woman better. **“Actually, if your friend don’t mind joining us, I’d love for you guys to have lunch with us.” **

**“She won’t mind at all!”** Jinsol was quick to reply, holding the can between her hands as if it was some precious things – and for her it was. With a big grin on her face, she lifted her hand to wave at her friend who was approaching them with the young doctor from before. **“Kyungwon-ah, we’ll have company for lunch today!”** Not minding the other girls’ confused expressions, she just turned to Kahei again. **“I know just the right place.”**

And she did, a Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks away – one she already knew the menu by heart and Kahei could order whatever she wanted without needing to think twice. It was a pretty simple first date, but it was a good start for what would be a long series of dates that would result in much more, sooner than any of them could’ve expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my first (and probably last) time on this tag, so I apologize if it’s not that great, Dahlia deserves better than this but I tried!
> 
> Also, as I said before, this story happens in the same universe as ‘Let Me Be Your Something’, so you’ll get to see visoul there again. You may have noticed I’m using characters other than loona members, this happens because this story is part of a bigger universe of fics that’ll probably never do xD
> 
> If you read ‘till here, thank you a lot! I’m sorry about any mistakes and please remember: donate blood, it saves lives and can help you to meet cute nurses!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
